


Kiss and Tell

by vtn



Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF, Justice (Band)
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-28
Updated: 2008-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:38:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vtn/pseuds/vtn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The deal is as such: Surkin (they call him that to piss him off, but he actually likes it) has become one of the many to move into the Justice Department for a lost weekend and come out a little more self-aware, a little less virginal than before.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss and Tell

**Author's Note:**

> All the dialogue should be assumed to be in French (which I only barely speak), whatever I left untranslated just sounds better in French than English. :P Surkin is *not* underage in this story. Mostly PWP. Also, how obvious is it that I didn't know Surkin's real name when I wrote this? XD

The deal is as such: Surkin (they call him that to piss him off, but he actually likes it) has become one of the many to move into the Justice Department for a lost weekend and come out a little more self-aware, a little less virginal than before.

"So you bastardize them," Anna accuses, white feet almost sizzling on the pavement. "Take them in and mess them around. Take away their innocence. You know?" She folds her arms across her chest. "It's fucked up."

"You're just jealous," Xavier says, sticking out his tongue and imitating her posture. He thinks it's kind of funny, the degree to which she has his figure. A little curvier, a little more compact, but actually not that different. And something in him loves her American mannerisms: her nail-biting, her creative uses of the word 'like', her sharp accent.

She shifts and presses her breasts together—Xavier, he tells himself, you're letting your mind go to place where it shouldn't be. He'll need to go back inside soon.

"But you are, aren't you?" she insists.

"I am what?"

"You know…" She gestures vaguely with her hands. "Fucking him?"

"Do I ever kiss and tell?" he says, smirking.

"How about 'yes'?" Anna rolls her eyes. "Do you ever _not_?"

"Good point." He smiles. "Yes. We are."

"How does, oh, I dunno…" She leans to the side, mock-casually, but her flashing eyes tell him she intends otherwise. " _Gaspard_ feel about this?"

"He is satisfied," says Xavier, although Gaspard is more than just satisfied, let him tell you. Anna looks scandalized and Xavier gasps before realization dawns. "Oh! No! I mean to say, he is sharing our friend with me!" Xavier grins. Anna shakes her head.

"It's just perverse," she says. "The mental image is hot as hell, but it's perverse." Aha. He knew she'd come through!

"We are having fun," he says with a shrug.

"Whatever," she replies— _so_ American—and shrugs right back at him.

\---

Surkin is still asleep on the couch, his messy hair hanging in his eyes and a thin film of dried saliva on his lips. Xavier wakes him gently by climbing on top of him, pushing down his covers and pressing his lips to one gently freckled shoulder blade. He stirs, mumbling Xavier's name and curling into his chest.

"You're crushing me," he says with a tiny smile.

"Fine, have it your way." Xavier rolls off, landing on some pillows on the floor. "I'm sorry to wake you," he says, "But Anna was—"

"Anna?"

"Uffie. She was asking me about you and it occurred to me that we never really made sure you felt happy and safe here."

"Fuck yeah I do," says Surkin casually, draping his hand over the edge of the bed to brush against Xavier's cheek.

"Do you feel older?" Xavier asks, carefully. The idea of surgically removing his youth is both intriguing and repulsive. It's not something Xavier wants to be responsible for.

"Are you kidding?" Surkin's fingers softly brush back Xavier's hair, graze the top of his ear. "I once was with a girl who made sure I wasn't a kid anymore. You two make me feel young." It's sweet, but one odd thing occurs to Xavier. Obviously, Surkin thinks of it too, because he continues: "Not too young, though, because that would be weird."

\---

Bertrand, needing little coercion because he's been through this all too often, goes out for a walk in the city and leaves Xavier with Gaspard and Surkin, the former of whom is blasting AC/DC and petting Xavier's head like he's a cat. Xavier likes that all too much; he supposes it stems from his desire to be constantly cared for.

"Do you know what AC/DC means?" says Surkin playfully, watching Gaspard and Xavier from Gaspard's bed.

"It's a kind of current," says Gaspard. "Or it's 'bisexual'."

"A switch, not a current," Xavier teases, reaching around Gaspard's leg to run his hand up the back of Gaspard's thigh. "To switch between currents."

"It doesn't matter," Surkin says. "I was referring to the other meaning anyway."

"But the band name comes from the electric thing," Gaspard insists, and then squeaks because Xavier has grabbed his ass.

"Yeah, but I'm bisexual." Xavier and Gaspard give him identical 'thank you, Captain Obvious' looks, but he continues. "I like it from a girl and a guy, two girls, two boys…"

"We get the idea," says Xavier. "You're impatient. I might have to spank you for that."

"You want to have both of us at once?" says Gaspard, looking intrigued. Xavier thinks hard, and they have done just about every other combination that weekend—including Xavier having him while Gaspard watches, Surkin lying sprawled on the couch while Gaspard goes down on Xavier for half an hour, and Gaspard in the bedroom with Surkin while Xavier leans against the wall, iPod in one hand and the other hand down his pants. But the thing about both at once is it's hard to coordinate. Different people always want to do different things at different times.

On the other hand, Xavier thinks, even as Gaspard is starting to knead his shoulders—dear God that feels good—he could do with both Surkin and Gaspard to entertain him.

"Well," he says, turning to Gaspard and feeling inexplicably proud of himself, "I think the time has come that just one of us is not enough to satisfy our friend." He wriggles in Gaspard's arms, and Gaspard's hands go straight into his pants to cup his ass. Bless him, Gaspard doesn't fuck around. "I guess you know what we have to do."

"What's that, then?" Gaspard gives an enigmatic smile and removes his hands from Xavier's pants. Xavier is displeased for a moment, but then Gaspard starts massaging his shoulders again and all is right with the world.

"I think the young sir knows, himself, doesn't he?" Xavier glances over at Surkin and gives him the most heated look he can muster. (It's not difficult, not with Gaspard's deft hands kneading into him and the fact that Gaspard is already a bit hard.) Surkin fucking blushes—Xavier swallows—and tugs his jeans down his hips a little, showing the triangle of his pelvis. Xavier steps back to witness the glory.

Gaspard is dragging his eyes down along that triangle and staring at Surkin's crotch; Surkin's blush grows deeper and he starts fumbling with the edge of his sweatshirt. So you see now, don't you, Xavier is thinking. I don't keep this boy around for nothing.

"Jesus, but do you want it now or not?" Xavier says, finally, stumbling across the room still shaky from Gaspard's back massage. He saunters over to the chair Surkin is sitting in and looks at Surkin's red lips. "Can I tell you a secret?" he says.

"Um, sure." Surkin looks more and more disoriented with every moment. Xavier wonders what sorts of thoughts are filling his head. He puts his lips to Surkin's ear, something he knows has an effect on people. Then he slips his fingers behind Surkin's ear and rubs them against the bare spot at the top of his neck. Surkin makes a tiny noise in his throat and then laughs nervously. "Um, is that the secret?"

Xavier laughs and gestures behind his back for Gaspard to come here as he climbs into Surkin's lap. "Ben, what are we going to do with you? 'Is that the secret?' What do you think? No, here is the secret." He lowers his voice even more to explain, "My secret is that I want to feel my dick inside your tight little ass, and I want to make you beg for me until your throat is raw. What do you think about that?" Surkin is silent for a moment.

"I'll tell you, um, what I think about that," says Surkin, swallowing, audible to Xavier with his face pressed up to Surkin's face. Surkin's sweaty hands grab Xavier's own and press them between Surkin's legs, where he's already grown hard without Xavier even needing to touch him. _Daaamn_. And isn't it exciting when you know that you alone are responsible for the fact that everyone else in the room is aroused?

"Gaspard?" Xavier says sweetly. "Gaspard, _mon chou_ , come over here and fuck me in the ass, hmm?" Surkin starts laughing against Xavier, but he's still hard. "Do you like that mental image, dear? Do you want to watch my face when he's taking me? Because I want you to." He knows exactly how it's going to go down, now.

Gaspard comes over with condoms and scratches Xavier's head, making his already sweaty hair into a gigantic mess. Xavier can feel it hanging over him like a hairy cloud.

"You, you, you, you, you," Gaspard teases him. "What will I do with you?" Pursing his lips, Xavier swats him in the face.

"Did I not just _tell_ you what you should do with me?" Gaspard sighs and tosses his head, his curls bouncing.

"I meant in general, but, okay." He pulls a laughing Xavier out of Surkin's lap and jerks his pants down to his ankles.

"Oh, you're impatient too, now," Xavier complains. "What am I going to do about all these impatient people?" Surkin laughs and for some bizarre reason licks Xavier's face, like he's a little dog or something.

"Good idea," says Gaspard, though, and puts his hand up to Surkin's face to Surkin can lick it until it's shiny wet. Surkin pulls Gaspard's fingers into his mouth and sucks those until they're wet, too. And then Gaspard—amazing, insane man that he is—reaches around to push his fingers into Surkin while he helps Xavier slip the condom over his erection.

Xavier puts Gaspard's own condom on, and Surkin's, removing his pants first, and meanwhile Surkin is making the most incredible faces and whispering, "Gaspard, Gaspard, Gaspard, oh Jesus Gaspard," while he fucks himself on Gaspard's fingers, his cock standing straight up in Xavier's face.

"Gaspard, now, let's all fulfill our obligations," he says a bit warningly, and Gaspard dutifully pulls out of Surkin, who audibly whines. He is such a little kid sometimes. Not that Xavier doesn't like him acting childish; on the contrary, it makes him feel powerful and he doesn’t mind that in the least. The moment Gaspard is standing behind Xavier, Xavier knocks all the books and an empty mug off the coffee table and bends Surkin backwards over it, grinning. Surkin cries out when his legs smack against the table, but Xavier catches his head in his hand before any worse injuries can occur.

"Come on, Xavier," he says, his voice on edge, "I want you—I want you inside me, I want—" He sneezes, a blush spreading over his cheeks. "I want—you wanted me to beg for you, I'm begging, I'm so hard, god damn—"

"Shh." Xavier puts a finger to Surkin's lips, smiling softly. Then, with Gaspard guiding his hips with his hands, he pushes into Surkin, almost wanting to cry with how damn good that feels.

"Fuck me, you bastard," he says, grabbing Gaspard's dick in his free hand, and Gaspard is soon to acquiesce.

It's a strange arrangement, all three of them and a coffee table, but somehow they manage, especially because of how badly they want it. Surkin's louder than he has been, maybe because he wants to make sure Gaspard is getting his full appreciation of the moment, shouting at them and clawing at Xavier's shoulders and panting in a way to make Xavier go mad. And Xavier would go mad anyway, because he's sweating between Gaspard and Surkin, with Gaspard filling him and slamming him and Surkin both into the coffee table with ever thrust of his hips.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry, this is embarrassing," Surkin mumbles after about four minutes and he's already coming on Xavier's stomach, his face turning even redder if that was possible and his eyes starting to tear up at the corners.

"Don't apologize, baby," says Xavier, feeling suddenly protective. He puts his hand on Surkin's forehead, brushes back his bangs, and it occurs to him that this was probably how Gaspard and Bertrand felt about him back at the beginning, when he was that age, and damn if that thought isn't enough to make him fuck Surkin harder until his own orgasm hits and he leans back against Gaspard, breathing heavily.

"Damn but that's hot," Surkin says, letting Xavier's cock slip out of him and leaning back against the table, beautifully flushed, his hair sticking to his face and neck. "Now you should go down on him, Xavier," he says coolly, blinking his eyes rapidly enough that Xavier knows it's all a lie and his head is probably a mess, wrecked completely by what he's just experienced.

"I like the idea, don't you?" Xavier says, shifting so he's slightly more comfortable with Gaspard still inside him. He reaches back to touch Gaspard's face and then moves his hand down to Gaspard's ass. So now they're back where they started.

"What do you think, Xavier? Could I possibly refuse that?" Gaspard kisses the back of Xavier's neck and pulls out of him so that Xavier can get onto his knees on the floor. "You won't have to be there very long," he stutters and slides his hands into Xavier's hair. The act of affection is so sweet and perfect that Xavier momentarily feels _himself_ blush, and then—partially because he knows Surkin will like it, partially because it's really how he feels after all—there's no one in the room as far as he's concerned but Gaspard and himself, and he takes Gaspard into his mouth, discarding his condom on the floor, and does his best to make him feel as good as humanly possible.

But it's not what he's doing with his lips or his tongue that makes Gaspard come, it's when he looks up at Gaspard, and Gaspard looks back down at him and he thinks _I love you_ so hard he's hopefully beaming it to Gaspard's brain while he's working the head of his cock with his tongue and _that's_ when—that's when Gaspard's hips buck and he's coming in Xavier's mouth and Xavier swallows until Gaspard's completely finished.

After that he wants to be held—he doesn't say it but Xavier can see the need in his eyes, and he puts his arms around Gaspard, buries his face in Gaspard's sweaty hair and fills his nose with Gaspard's natural smell. Oh, yeah, and then there's Surkin—Xavier is about to worry, because what if he feels neglected or he didn't want Xavier to go to Gaspard first—but he doesn't have to worry, because Surkin joins them in their embrace, kissing Xavier on his temple and propping his feet up onto the coffee table.

The sun is setting and the golden light floats in softer than the stirrings of a song. None of them lets go until a while later, when Surkin falls asleep, heavy lashes falling on his cheeks and giving him a look of complete innocence. Luckily for them, though, Gaspard and Xavier know better.


End file.
